All For You
by swimmer-onewithwater
Summary: We all know that Kagome loves Inuyaha. But to what lengths will she go to get him to fall for her? another inukag for all you fans out there! thanks so much to my beta-reader raechan!
1. Kiss From Reality

Before I start this story off, there are a few things you need to take note of...  
  
*This story is gonna pretty much follow the normal scheme of Inuyasha.  
  
*There may be new characters and/or places  
  
*This will be the original parings on the show (Inuyasha & Kagome, thinking about a little of Inuyasha and Kikyou, don't know yet, and a little of Miroku & Sango)  
  
I appreciate every review that is given to me, even the flames. They help me to better my story to make it better to read. I love getting all those wonderful reviews. I will accept any suggestions my readers may have about the makeup of this story. To tell the truth I am not the best writer of these fanfics. I try my best to make it easy and clear to read, to get my point across. So if you like it, please REVIEW it. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
*******************  
  
All For You by swimmer_onewithwater  
  
Chapter 1 - Kiss From Reality  
  
The others had gone to sleep long ago, weary from the day. And yet, she could not. There she sat, in her traditional green and white school uniform, in front of the crackling fire. The rich smell of the charcoal that Kagome had brought back from the present, engulfed her senses and gave her body a sort of peace. She sat there sat staring up at the celestial stars that danced in her twinkling eyes. She looked so happy, but in truth, she was love sick. Waiting for the love that she had never received from the one she pined for, from Inuyasha. Scrolling across the moonlight she saw the constellation Canis Major and next to it Canis Minor. They had both been great hunter dogs, but Canis Major being the chief commander of the two. She envisioned Sesshoumaru being Canis Major, while half-breed Inuyasha being Canis Minor. She made giggle at the sight she had imagined in her head before hearing a rustle from her side.  
  
'Oh no, did I wake Inuyasha', she thought.  
  
Inuyasha had been sleeping on his side grasping his coveted Tetsusaiga. He too had his face faced toward the starlight night.  
  
Kagome had been thinking, 'I haven't heard Inuyasha's mindless grumbles tonight. Was he too staring at the same stars I had been?'  
  
At the thought of this, butterflies filled her empty stomach, fluttering mindlessly. Her face tinted with a light blush. She felt loved when she thought of him and herself, of them. She soon fell carelessly asleep with a charming smile upon her sweet innocent face. The face that had many times before, shed tears from feeling unvalued from her love... Inuyasha.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
She was floating through the featherlike clouds, the texture felt like velvet on Kagome's girlish hands. The clouds gave her the most sensational feeling. She felt like her mind had been wiped clear of all worries in the world. She had not a thing to think of, that would make her feel low in spirits.  
  
She spoke with a cool murmur, "What? How can I be flying like this?"  
  
Kagome hands moved to grip what had been carrying this whole time. She was on the back of someone or something. She could hear his hoarse breathing. It sounded as though he was fleeing from somewhere remotely far away. His breath was loud and exhausted. His clothing was a deep red. She tugged at his long silky hair, just to get a glimpse of him. It was....It was...  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
With that word she was whisked to a small area nestled in the woods. She moved to a nearby log to sit, dreamstruck at what just happened. Behind her she heard footsteps, Inuyasha was coming. He walked to Kagome and moved to sit next to her. His golden eyes looked deeply into hers. The gaze was so intense, like when Kagome looked at him with such love. But now he was looking back, not turning away. He ran his long fingers through his hair, elicting a shuddering breath from the young woman. He was moving his face toward him, and she moved almost involuntary to him. She could feel his breath. It felt pleasant on her skin. He was going to kiss her. In her head she had been wanting this so badly back...  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up Kagome!"  
  
She opened her cinnimon-colored eyes and there was the object of her dreams. Inuyasha stared down into her eyes waiting for her to wake up. She could feel her pupils adjusting to the bright settings that were set in front of her. She almost let out a scream. She was so upset. She had almost...  
  
'Ughhh' she had said in her head, 'I was almost there. I could feel him. Almost taste him.' She was awake now. No more nonsense daydreaming of the day he would truly confess his love. She wanted to go back to bed, since she had not gotten such a good night sleep before. They had been on the hunt for another piece of the Shikon Jewel, as always. It turned out to be a Frog-demon that had found a shard around the place where Naraku's Castle once stood.  
  
"Please, can I just go to bed for an hour? That is all I ask", she begged.  
  
Inuyasha complied, mumbling, "Fine. I'm going to go take a bath, but when I get back you better be awake." Kagome mumbled something, but none was heard. For she was fast asleep in a world where she and Inuyasha were in love.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Okay guys. Now is your chance to tell me what you think, by reviewing or e- mailing me. I need to know if I should continue this for you to see what is going to happen next. You want more, tell me. Also, I need to know if it sucks, so tell me that 2. But I hope it doesn't.  
  
Many thanks to my beta-reader, Rae_chan. She edits all my stuff!  
  
~Swimmer-onewithwater 


	2. Old Tears and New Hope

Okay guys, how do you like it so far? want more? I hope this chapter will spark intrest in new readers as well as those who have read when this first came out.  
  
~ Many thanks to all you who wrote those reviews, telling me what was missing from the story. It helped me to change the story to make it better. Keep those reviews coming. I really appreciate everyone of them. ~ Many thanks to my beta reader- Rae_chan. She goes through the story and makes the necessary corrections I might have missed.  
  
Lil notes from Rae_chan:  
  
Hola minna?? Well good to know that people have returned for chapter 2 and I hope we don't disappoint you!  
  
*Sesshomaru's first appearance! He'll be kinda OOC, but we needed that for the sake of the story, so just go along with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All For You by Swimmer_onewithwater  
  
Chapter 2- Old Tears and New Hope  
  
Kagome had been in such a great mood since she had that dream. You know, the one about her actually getting to kiss Inuyasha. She got to touch his soft creamy skin as he ran his fingers through her long gorgeous hair. It had felt so good, to be cared for that way. She loved it. Except the part for waking up. She knew Inuyasha would never reveal his love to her.  
  
He was just too stubborn. That was the one flaw in him. He was handsome, strong, and sometimes actually cared for her. But he just couldn't show any emotion when it really counted. She hated, the way whenever they in an intimate moment, he got would get that weird look in his eyes and make some dumb excuse, telling her he had to be somewhere. Otherwise, everything had been in good order. She had been in the best of spirits until Inuyasha had been whining about how they are so far behind in collecting, the shards of the jewels.  
  
"You know Kagome, I don't think you don't take this serious", he complained to her. "You just go off and take a nap when ever this work to be done."  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't have to be here when I could go back to my time and live a NORMAL life! And remember, without me, you couldn't find those shards. And, I do not just take naps whenever possible. I take them when needed", she shot back.  
  
"What do you mean need? I don't need that much sleep and I do most of the fighting!"  
  
"Inuyasha, calm yourself down. This is not a good way to start off our day", Miroku said from behind them. Miroku and the others had been walking loftly behind them,watching Kagome and Inuyasha's bickering. That was until, the young monk had been nudged in the side, by Sango, trying to hint to him that he needed to calm them down. Kagome might even leave, as she sometimes does, when they fight.  
  
"Shut up monk. This applies to you too. You are constantly chasing after women to 'bear your child'. Ugghh! Your such leach", rambled Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, did something happen to you? You're so moody", asked Shippou. Inuyasha stopped at glared at the kitsune.  
  
"I AM NOT MOODY!!!!" he yelled, making Shippou jump into Kagome's arms. "I am just trying to get some work done around here. And Kagome, do you mind taking off that disgusting sweater. You have been wearing that thing for so long and it absolutly reeks!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I can't believe you. For your information I have been wearing this because it has been getting colder lately. But, if you don't like it, I make it so you don't have to deal with it", replied Kagome.  
  
"Thank you", said Inuyasha feeling like he had gotten something done.  
  
"If you don't like it. I'll just leave! Inuyasha you are sometimes so rude. I-I don't understand you!" she said while tears came streaming down her face.  
  
As soon as she said that, Kagome jumped on her bike and rode the path opposite of that of Inuyasha's. He did nothing to comfort her.  
  
He simply said, "Fine let her go. We can manage fine with out her. Most of the time she was the 3rd wheel anyways." There were no questions asked.  
  
He didn't show it, but his insides were squirming with regret. He felt guilty about making her cry and letting her leave. But his stubbornness stopped him from going to stop her.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippou all started yelling at Inuyasha for being so rude. This had all become a routine. But they knew Kagome just needed a little time to cool down. They knew eventually she would come back, wouldn't she?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome pedaled her bike as fast as she could, her grief and anger fueling the action. You could see the tears drip down her face, and onto the ground. She was hurt. Kagome had only worn that sweater in hopes that Inuyasha would like it, not the other way around. She wanted to leave this world and never come back.  
  
"I am so sick of Inuyasha!!I hate him! I hate him!" her vision was so blurred that she didn't even notice the deep groove on the path. Her bike wheel stumbled over it and Kagome lost her balance and fell to the rocky ground.  
  
Kagome's world was just crashing down on her. Trickles of tears fell down her now dirty face. A sting of pain shot out across her face as the salt droplets fell across a cut she gained from her fall. She didn't want to get up.  
  
"If only he knew what I felt like. If only felt the same way about me..." she whispered to herself. Kagome eventually got up and cleaned herself off, discovering her clothes were filthy and there was a scrape across her left leg that was oozing blood. She washed it off in a nearby spring, her old tears drying on her face as new ones quickly replaced them.  
  
How many times had she cried because of him? How many of his words sent her home with new pain in her bruised heart. She knew there was no way she could ever replace Kikyou as the one he cherished, yet she couldn't help loving him.  
  
Once she had reached the well back to the present. She had sat there for the longest time, just thinking about what she was going to do.  
  
"If I go, will Inuyasha come after me?" she wondered aloud. Her tears had long stopped flowing, but her vioce still held traces of grief.  
  
She eventually made her decision. She would go back, and when Inuyasha stopped being a bull-head and came to get her, she would return with him. Decision made, Kagome had both feet in the well, and was clutching the shards around her neck until a voice from behind stopped her.  
  
"You shouldn't let him get to you."  
  
Kagome knew that voice. She turned around, only to see Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother. In the trees behind him was his little green minion, Jaken. Jaken appeared to be chasing a little girl in a orange kimono around. But Kagome just looked at Sesshomaru. What had he meant?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sesshomaru just looked at her with that emotionless face.  
  
"I mean, you shouldn't let my idiot brother's foolishness stop you from trying."  
  
Kagome was shocked. What did this care about ehr relationship with Inuyasha. From everything that Sesshomaru had done in their past encounters, it was quite clear that he did not care about her or any of their group. But to be honest, she didn't want to deal with this now, so she simply shrugged and turned back to the well.  
  
"I could help you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ok i know i left it off in am awkward place but i got a little writers block nearing the end? so tell m ewhat you think in a review. all notes are appriciated.  
  
~swimmer_onewithwater 


End file.
